


Love the way you lie

by Thecrimsondagger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrimsondagger/pseuds/Thecrimsondagger
Summary: they've never been honest with their feelings. Not when it really mattered at least... And now she's gone, never knowing exactly how much they loved and wanted her. Can they bring her back, make her realise just how much she means to them? One chance is all they'll have.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

525,600 minutes… how strange it seemed when they thought of it that way. 525,600 minutes she had been amongst them. Shared laughter and tears together for a whole year… And now she was gone. And it hadn’t even been on the right terms… They’d really fucked up that day.

Flashback:

She grinned as she looked at the little digital camera in her hands, feeling a rush of happiness as she mentally thanked Diavolo for helping her to source a human world camera for what she had planned. Tomorrow would be her final day, and she’d be damned if she didn’t at least try to get a photo with her beloved demon boys.

She felt a slight tug in her heart as the realisation seemed to sink in… Today would be her last day with them. She’d go back to her old life; she’d never see them again or be able to simply know that they were close by.

Squaring her shoulders, she forced down the gloom at the thought and left her room, storing the camera in her pocket as she made her way towards the dining room and felt her smile return at the sight of them all gathered around the table.

“Good morning, Masami”

Trust Lucifer to be the first to greet her as she took her seat, watching him pour her a cup of coffee before returning to his reports as the others gave their usual greetings of either sleepy grunts, smiles or, in Beel’s case, an attempt to talk around a mouthful of food.

Why did she have to go home? The human world just didn’t seem like where she belonged anymore. No, this right here, watching as Beel devoured plate after plate whilst Levi tried to protect his handheld console from any crumbs, how Mammon despaired over his finances, the way Satan tried to discuss books and poetry with Belphie as he tried to stay awake or how Asmodeus used his spoon as a makeshift mirror whilst Lucifer began his working day. This was home… This strange little world where she had found her own form of true happiness.

She took a moment to just enjoy the peace she felt in that moment. It would be gone after tomorrow she thought again as she pulled the little camera from her pocket and kept it hidden under the table, thinking how she could present her request before speaking in a cheerful voice, surprising all the other occupants of the table. She wasn’t normally a morning person, least of all so chipper.

“So… I was thinking that we could all do something together today. You know, seen as it’s Saturday and there’s no school”

Levi was the first to dash her hopes on the rocks as his head shot up and fixed her with an irritated look.

“Are you kidding? I have too many anime’s to binge and games to review to spend with a normie and my brothers! Unless you want to just join me?”

“Yeah, Sorry Masami but I’ve got a modelling gig to go too to make some extra grimm. Come with if you wanna see the GREAT Mammon at his best”

The excuses just kept coming. Satan had to organise his bookshelves for his next addition, Asmo was going clothes shopping and pampering himself for some party he was attending, Beel and Belphie were going on a food crawl of all the restaurants in the devildom. She could feel her heart plummet further as Lucifer put the final nail in the coffin of her hope for her final day.

“Just because it is not a school day does not mean I am free to squander my time. I have reports to fill in and council business to attend too for Lord Diavolo. Perhaps tomorrow.”

Ah… And there was the truth. They didn’t even remember that tomorrow would be her final day… They had gotten so used to her being there that it seemed ok for them to push her aside until it suited them. She didn’t speak for a moment as she placed the camera on the table, noticing how all eyes suddenly locked on it before moving to watch her, any sparkle that had been there was gone as she stood and pushed away from the table.

“No worries… I’ve got things to do today as well”

They watched as she left, her shoulders seeming slumped and Levi could have sworn he’d seen tears in her eyes as Lucifer seemed to mull something over, the sound of the dining room door shutting behind her seeming to echo as an unsettled feeling filled the room.

“What day is it?”

When Mammon had asked the question, he’d expected someone to point out that it was her birthday or something along those lines. He’d have felt pretty shitty about that but, if the looks that slowly began to fill his brothers faces were anything to go by, it seemed to be far worse than that. Satan was the first to break the news to them, his hand over his eyes as he seemed to be trying to reign in his temper.

“We’re all idiots! Tomorrow is the last day of the programme!”

And so, they found themselves panicking, flustering with ideas of how to make up for their blunder before Lucifer dispatched them to find their precious little human who now felt forgotten.

***

How could one human avoid them so effectively? Not one of the brothers had run into Masami to apologise and try to correct their blunder. They’d tried her room, nothing. The kitchen and library, nothing. Not even any of the living rooms… She’d seemingly vanished.

And so they had found themselves stood before Diavolo, a perplexed look on the future demon king’s face as they asked if he had seen Masami or knew where she could have been. It was now the evening of her final night and they were beginning to worry.

“She has already gone”

Mammon and Levi had seemed to shriek in unison as Asmodeus clasped a hand to his mouth in shock, Satan trying to wrap his head around the suddenness of her departure as Beel and Belphie both seemed dazed. Even Lucifer seemed to be clutching at straws as he said the only thing that came to his mind.

“But what about her report, she couldn’t have handed that in also? She must be brought back to finish it”

Diavolo only shook his head, a sad smile at the look in his old friend’s eyes. He’d not seen Lucifer or his brothers so fluster in a very long time.

“She actually completed it a number of days ago… She had wanted to get it done so she could spend more time with you all before she left. She asked me to tell you that, whilst she treasured every moment she spent with you all, it clearly didn’t mean as much to you”

End flashback:

That had been two weeks ago. And nothing had seemed right ever since, she hadn’t taken anything with her from her time in the Devildom, her room still looked exactly as it had on the morning that she had tried to ask for their time. All the books she’d collected with Satan, all the makeup and clothes Asmodeus had convinced her to buy, all the movies and anime that Mammon and Levi had recommended, all the recipe cards that she had written for when it was her turn to cook for the brothers, the pillow that Belphie had given her to help her sleep after he’d been released from the attic… The rose that Lucifer had given her at Christmas, whose petal now began to wilt as the spell cast upon it began to fade. It all still sat in her room, almost like she would still return like nothing had happened and go back to filling their days with her smile and chaotic behaviour.

She was gone and not one of them had been able to tell her how they truly felt. Not one had once told her honestly that she’d brought fire back into their lives, not one had told her that they couldn’t imagine her not being there. And now all they had was her room.

Diavolo seemed to watch as each brother mourned in his own way, grieved to see how the fire that had been sparked in them with her presence now seemed to flicker and fade as they fell back into their old routines, a glazed look in all their eyes as Diavolo reached his own conclusion.

Nothing would be right until Masami was returned to the devildom. And how could he call himself the future king if he didn’t bring her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Diavolo grinned happily as he took the document from Barbatos, skimming through and soaking up all the information that his loyal servant had managed to gather. It may have taken a full week for the information to be attained and compiled but, looking at the thick wedge of paper, it was clear that Barbatos had gone above and beyond yet again.

“Apologies for the delay, my lord, I wanted to ensure that her behaviour patterns and schedules were fully documented to avoid any risk of missing her. Will you be taking Lucifer with you to retrieve Masami?”

Barbatos eyed the mischievous grin of his future king with slight exasperation as Diavolo began reeling off orders to mask his upcoming trip. Of course he wouldn’t be involving any of the brothers.

That would just spoil the fun of his surprise.

*In the human world*

She sighed as she stared out of her kitchen window, sipping at her morning coffee with the same level of disinterest that she had grown to expect since her return to the human world. She just couldn’t find anything to look forward too now that she was back and, more than anything, she felt more alone than ever before.

She knew that leaving so suddenly would be her ruin. Masami had always been a little too emotional for her own good, always jumping head long into a decision based on how she felt in that moment. She missed everything about the Devildom, how it always appeared to be night or how magic and danger seemed to be completely normal.

But more than anything, she missed the brothers, her favourite boys… She’d have liked to tell them exactly how she felt before leaving, to at least make them aware of how much she loved them before leaving. She’d never really thought herself to be of the poly-amorous persuasion but then, she’d never thought she’d meet demons and angels and live to tell the tale.

She swiped at her eyes, feeling the tears threaten as she wondered what they were doing in that moment, a sad smile crossing her lips at the thought.

“Doubt they even notice that the stupid little human isn’t there anymore”

“I think you underestimate the impact you have made on them”

The next moments were a blur as Masami gave a scream of mixed shock and fright, instinct directing her to launch the half filled mug of coffee through the air and towards her surprise guest as she turned to face the source of the voice, cursing out loud at the sight before her.

Diavolo was stood there, in her bloody kitchen, his signature grin on his face as he side stepped to avoid her improvised missile and the mug hurtled past his face to collide with the wall behind him, shattering with surprising force.

“Is that a common greeting in the human world in this century? You humans do develop some strange customs”

Masami could only stare at him as she tried to catch up mentally with the events that seemed to be transpiring around her before her mouth decided to simply cut to the chase with little room for thinking.

“That’s how we greet people who enter a home uninvited! What on this side of hell are you doing here? The program is over”

Now don’t get her wrong, as she calmed down from the initial shock, she was actually quite happy to see the future demon king. What she didn’t like was him making his way into her home without so much as a knock on the fucking door!

Diavolo could only laugh as he moved to embrace the little woman, lifting her in a bear hug as she flailed for him to put her down. It was good to see her more like her usual self rather than the gloomy creature she had been when she had told him she wanted to leave early. It hadn’t seemed natural that the woman who had taken living with demons in her stride, who had always spoke her mind and faced death on more than a few occasions, would seem so lifeless and broken.

No, this was far more like it.

“I came to negotiate the terms of your return to the devildom, effective immediately”

Silence followed Diavolo’s words as Masami seemed to stare at him in dumbstruck surprise. The smile on his face had her blood boiling for some reason as she folded her arms and rooted her feet to the spot.

“No”

It was Diavolo’s turn to be surprised as the human woman glared at him. He could see the desire in her eyes at his offer, but why would she refuse him when he could clearly see that she wanted nothing more than to accept.

“What makes you think I’d go back there? Too a bunch of idiots who couldn’t even care enough to remember that I was leaving. Who constantly pointed out my weakness compared to themselves and always made a point of saying I was just a stupid human?”

She was clutching at straws to hide her own emotions, fighting her natural instinct to grab a bag and say goodbye to the human world for good. Because, quite frankly, fuck this place. But no, she had to be strong, couldn’t show her hand if she wanted to get to the bottom of why Diavolo had appeared with such an offer in the first place.

Diavolo watched as she stalked towards the small living room, following behind and casting a glance around the room as something dawned on him. No photos, no sign of any family connection or even remote fondness for anything. To his sight, it seemed Masami was alone in this world.

The realisation hit like a ton of bricks as he remembered how hurt she’d been on that final day, tears falling heavy as she demanded to be allowed to go home early.

“Masami… Do you have any family?”

He could see her shoulders stiffen as she began picking up books from the sofa, pretending to keep herself busy while answering his question.

“No. we haven’t spoken in a while… Never really noticed how lonely I felt until I wasn’t on my own anymore… well, I thought I wasn’t. Doesn’t really matter, I’m fine like this so go and tell those blockheads that I don’t need or miss them either”

“Do you make a habit of lying to yourself? I can feel the desire to leave and come back with me rolling off you in waves. And besides, whilst the brothers may not have expressed their true feelings to you, I can assure you that you are wrong in believing they do not need or miss you… Do not punish yourself and them for the fact that they made a mistake”

Masami scowled as she placed the books in her hands back on their shelf before turning to look back at Diavolo. She’d never have argued with him like this in the Devildom. But this wasn’t the Devildom and she was starting to struggle with staying strong.

“I’m human. We’re inherently flawed and lying to ourselves is part of the package. What’s their excuse for not being honest with their feelings?”

Masami would have cursed her wording but found she could only groan as Diavolo gave a triumphant chuckle smiled brightly at her.

“So you admit to having those feelings? We both know that I have already won this debate, Masami. All that matters now is what you wish to bring with you and if you’ll be needing any further time to tie up lose ends in this world”  
Masami seemed to look around quickly, pretending to feel put out by how suddenly her fate had been decided before shaking her head.

“No… There isn’t anything of value here really and I hadn’t gotten around to finding a new job yet so I can go now… One question: Did I ever really have a choice?”

Diavolo simply continued to smile as Masami read between the lines. Of course she didn’t, he’d have found a way to bring her back regardless. And, honestly, she found that she really didn’t care as she quickly got dressed and joined Diavolo back in the kitchen, taking his hand whilst the other drew symbols and she felt her body begin to tingle.

She was going home. Her real home, and she was going to make sure those boys of hers knew exactly how she felt.


End file.
